Truth Or Shots
by elementneko
Summary: A game including shots can only mean one thing: Fun.


It was another night of drinking for two blonds, a dog, and a cloud gazer.

Said cloud gazer was nursing his drink, the dog was gulping down one after the other, and the blonds had decided on truth-or-shots. The other two were invited to play, but Shikamaru politely declined saying he knew the questions Ino would ask and he was fine without playing. Kiba had thought about it but got caught up with ranting to Shikamaru about his latest catch and how she betrayed him and all he needed was a good girl and Shikamaru was amusing him to the best of his ability. He completely knew as soon as Kiba saw a girl who was 'sex on legs' as he so fondly called his one-nighter, they would both scatter.

"I'll give you an easy question," Ino grinned at Naruto, still relatively sober. He looked at her suspiciously before she continued.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" She gave him a saucy wink and he blanched.

"No way in Hell!"

She promptly shoved a drink in his face and he had the honor of choking it down.

"No fair!" He yelled, "I told the truth."

Her blue eyes rolled and she crossed her arms. "You want me to believe that shit? I will totally look for myself, Naruto, you know I will!" He pouted, mumbling how he already took the shot. She grinned widely again.

"Do you think _I'm_ sexy?"

She laughed. "You can't use my question! So not fair!"

He pouted again. "But you have to answer!"

She shook her head with an amused smirk. "Sure I do, Naru-chan, sure I do. "

He grumbled about the name, but when she didn't take a shot he lightened up.

"How does it feel to use my questions?"

He shot her a cheeky grin. "Pretty great!" And no shots were taken. "You still in love with Sasuke-teme?"

Ino passed on a shot. "Nope!" The other stared.

"Ne, really, Ino-chan?"

"Does it look like I'm taking a shot to you, dummy?"

Once again he pouted, though it was also accompanied with a quick shot of his tongue.

Ino laughed. "You still strung out on forehead?"

Naruto blushed. "Of course!"

She stared, not sure if he was telling the truth. Then he took a shot and the girl busted out laughing. He grumbled afterward, face flushed.

"When'd you get over pinkie?"

"Hey! It's my turn!"

"Fine, fine, go, you big baby…"

"Why are you so mean?"

"I'm not mean!"

They glared for a few seconds before Ino succumbed and took a shot. Naruto grinned triumphantly while it was Ino's turn to stick out her tongue.

"So, when'd you get over pinkie?"

Naruto blushed and seriously stared at the next shot wondering if he should just skip this question. Knowing Ino it wouldn't be the last he heard about it, though. He sighed.

"A few months ago…"

Ino grinned and jumped. "Did you find someone else?!"

"Dammit, woman! Wait your turn!"

Ino rolled her eyes and waved her hand for him to ask another question.

"Who do you like?" He grinned slyly while her face grew bright red.

"I don't-!" He gave her a look and she took a shot, knowing she couldn't get out of that one.

Now each had only had two shots and one drink prior to the game and they were both on the verge of a light buzz. It was time to get down into the better questions. Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Who do _you_ like, _Naru-chan_?"

And another shot.

"What does the name start with?"

And another. Both now up to three shots each.

Ino smirked. "It is a girl, right?"

Naruto fumed. "Of course it's a girl! Is yours a boy?"

She laughed. "Duh. You ever even been with a girl?"

He took a short and Ino stared at him, surprised.

"Hey! I didn't understand the question!"

His face was red and embarrassed and Ino was laughing.

"You ever been with a girl?" He made a face and she took a shot. Naruto gave her a look to which she shrugged to and he didn't know if that was a yes or a no, so they moved on. Now they were up to four. The two were both feeling good and they each sported pink faces – buzzed.

Taking a look around the room, Ino spotted Kiba making out with some girl with long black hair and she cat-called loud enough for most to hear. "You go, Kiba!" Naruto hooted along, fists pumping and Kiba unhooked one of his hands to give them one-thumbs up, to which they giggled at. Ino turned back to Naruto, pleasantly amused.

"So, who was the last person you kissed?"

He giggled shyly, "I promised I wouldn't tell…"

Ino pouted and pushed a shot in his direction. "Freaking lame, but you know the rules!" Naruto opened his mouth as if to complained but ended up shrugging it off and taking the shot.

"Who was the last person you kisssssed?" Naruto giggled at the end and Ino pursed her lips, thinking about it.

"You know, Naru-chan, I'd tell you, but dammit, I don't kiss and tell." And with that they were each up to five.

Ino smiled at him and Naruto smiled back, completely oblivious to the glint in her sky blue eys.

"Would you kiss me, Narutooo?" Naruto blinked and blushed heavily, a shy smile adorning his bright face.

"Aww, Ino, I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Then bottom's up, blondie!"

Naruto obliged. He grinned wolfishly at her along with a cheeky wink. "And, Inooo, would you," he giggled, "kiss me?"

Ino winked and took a shot just like Naruto had.

Shikamaru had been the good one out of his group of friends and went over to the two. He had already sent Kiba home when he started getting a little too hands-y with the girl, and while both of the love birds weren't happy with it, Kiba did leave; even though he grumbled about it the whole way. He had just been waiting for the blonds to get inebriated enough to send them out their way, as he would not be hauling anyone home or cleaning any messes. Any of that would be far too troublesome and like having hammered friends was worth it. It would be, but only if it wasn't him who would be cleaning up.

"Alright you two, think it's time to start walking home. You can still walk, right?"

"Oh, Shika!" Ino waved him off, "Of course we can walk!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and helped the two find their way out. When the two didn't even bid him goodbye and started chatting and laughing, while walking quite slowly, he shook his head and meandered his way home.

Ino giggled and brushed up to Naruto, ignoring how she couldn't really go off on her own. He leaned against her and together they walked in the general direction of at least one of their homes.

"So," Ino smiled up at Naruto, "Why don't you tell me who you like?"

Naruto grinned down at her. "Well I don't know how you'd react and you couldn't, you know, _tell_ her!"

"Aww," Ino pouted, trying and failing to cross her arms while leaning on him, "That means it's not me?"

Again Naruto's face ignited and he stammered. "Ahaha, uhhh,_ Ino_, we don't have shots!"

"Stop yelling!" Ino yelled, "I'm aware we don't have shots!"

Naruto cringed at her voice but almost tripped when trying to get away. He clung on to Ino and just kept walking.

"Tell meeeeee," Ino cajoled, her words slurred but still sweet, "You know you want tooooo!"

"Well of course I want to," he told her, "But I don't know how you'd like who it is…"

"How I'd like who it is? What?"

"Gah! Nothing!" Face red, Naruto pushed Ino away only to pull her back, saying sorry and he wouldn't do that again. Ino patted his hand and complained about how she was tired.

"It's getting laaaate, Naru-chan!"

"I know, Ino! Calm down!"

Ino looked around as she had in the bar. "Wait," her eyes narrowed, "Isn't this… Isn't this kinda like where you stay?" He blinked at her before looking around.

"I don't stay here, Ino-chan, I live in a house!"

"Baka!" She smacked him on the head. "I know that!"

"Then why ask! I live there!" He pointed to a house just a few feet away and Ino stomped her foot.

"That's not fair! Why didn't you walk me home?!"

He shrugged. "Because I live here." Ino smacked him again.

"I am spending the night." She huffed and waited for him to open the door.

"Ino!" His face was redder than it had been for most of the night and Ino couldn't help but blush back.

"Idiot!" Another smack. "That's not what I meant!"

He mouthed 'oh' and opened the door, letting them both stumble inside. He flicked the light on and after a little groaning, looked around. A few items were strewn about but other than that it actually wasn't that bad. Though that's what happens when you're always off on missions. The only thing that seemed odd to him was the blond girl currently snuggled on his couch. Was she always there?

"When'd you get there?"

She rolled her eyes and attempted to hit him again, but he was out of reach. "I've been here, dummy! You opened the door or me!"

"Oh… That' right, huh?" He laughed sheepishly and sat next to her. "Ino-chan, I'm tired."

"Me too, where's the bed?"

He lit up. "Bed! That's right!" He stumbled up and went to his room, leaning against the wall just to make sure he didn't fall. Ino was following right behind him. Naruto made it to the room and when he flicked on that light, he smiled at the sight of his messy bed and freed himself of his shirt and pants before jumping on his bed.

Ino stared at the almost-nude Naruto and actually had to wipe drool off the side of her mouth. She knew he was hot, but damn! When did he get all those muscles? And is he that tan _everywhere_? She grinned and stipped herself of her own tight dress, and fell next to Naruto. His face reddened yet again and he brought a pillow up to almost-cover his eyes, though he was still peeking.

"Ino!" He hissed, "What are you doing?!"

Ino grinned impishly at him. "Just getting comfortable, Naru-_chan_."

"Ino! That's bad!"

She just laughed. "How is this bad, Naruto?" She purred his name and he scooted to the head of his bed, eyeing her warily.

"Err…"

"Why, Naruto, you're not… Bothered by this, are you?" She batted her eyes playfully and rolled against him, a devilish grin on her pretty face.

"N-no, of course not." He swallowed.

Maneuvering herself over, Ino straddled him with legs on either side. Naruto took a sharp intake of breath and watched her carefully, practically gluing his eyes to her face. She wiggled on him before pressing their bodies together, dropping her head to the crook of his neck. She laughed into it when he shivered and laid a kiss on the soft skin.

"I-Ino," he whimpered, his arms temporarily immobile for absolutely no reason.

She planted another kiss. "Yes, Naru-chan?" He said nothing so she giggled and kissed his neck again, trailing them to his jaw. He threw his head back and let out a low moan. Ino grinned.

"Like it, _Naruto_?"

He whimpered again and nodded his head. Her hands went to his face and brought it to hers, only an inch away she paused.

"Say please."

His eyes stared at her.

"Please."

She connected their lips with a fire that led to something between the sheets. The next morning would be a bit of a surprise, but neither could say it was even slightly unwanted.

Awakening to bright blue eyes with slight shock, Ino grinned.

"So, Naru-chan, who did you like?"


End file.
